Read Between the Lines
by Calliope Iphegenia Torres
Summary: After having a bad experience at her old school, Callie becomes very emotional and tries to look for a new start at a new school. She keeps on asking herself if things will ever get better. Can the arrival of a bubbly, perky blonde, named Arizona, turn her life around with just a little bit of sunshine?
1. Breath of fresh air

"Arizona Robbins please come to the front office" the voice behind the intercom rang through the half empty hallways. Arizona smiles leaving her friends, turning around as her blonde hair bounces with every step she takes. She walks into the office with a broad smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked with her super bubbly voice.

The secretary looked up at her, behind her overly sized glasses smiling instantly, which usually happens when Arizona walks into a room.

"We have a new student, her name is Calliope Torres, and since you are class president you have the honor of showing her around!"

"Ohhhh a new student!" she squealed smiling. "Is she nice? Is she the sporty type? Is she the nerdy type? Arizona couldn't stop asking questions, as her face lit up with excitement.

"Well…" The secretary started, "She's different let's just say that."

Arizona quickly turned around, startled, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Arizona froze in her tracks, she couldn't seem to get her words out and introduce herself to the girl standing in front of her. There she saw the most breathtakingly stunning girl standing there, with deep brown eyes that she got lost in. Arizona finally worked up the courage to say, "Hi." That was the only word she was able to say. She got a weird feeling in her stomach, something that she had never felt about anyone before.

* * *

Callie woke up that morning dreading the day ahead of her. She was never one for first impressions, but after everything that had happened at her old school she was going to have to fake a smile and hope for the best. She hopped out of bed and threw on her favorite tee shirt with her dark jeans. It was mid-fall so she decided to also put on her black leather jacket, and then put on some black eyeliner. She was trying to decide if her outfit was complete, when her thought process was disrupted by someone calling her name.

"Calliope please come down and eat breakfast before you are late for your first day at your new school," her mom, Lucia, yelled down from the kitchen.

"Okay mom, I'll be right down!" Callie responded. She was already stressed about her first day, and she knew her mom was just going to make it worse. As soon as Callie walked down the stairs her mom said, "Is that really what you are wearing to school...you do know I would be happy to take you shopping and buy you any outfit you would like."

Callie had become a little agitated at this point and said, "Mom this is what I am comfortable in, I'm not trying to impress anyone, so please just leave me alone." Lucia could sense her daughter was upset and nervous, so she decided to drop it. Of course Callie knew that her family was very rich, but she never felt the need to go get fancy outfits or anything like that. She knew what she was comfortable in, and Callie didn't know it at the time but she could wear anything and still look beautiful. She was a tall, curvy, gorgeous Latina with long, dark hair and bangs cut straight across her forehead.

"Alright Calliope, you need to hurry up and eat so you're not late on your first day" Lucia stated, sliding a plate of toast towards Callie.

Callie took her time eating, then slung her leather backpack over her shoulder. Her, and her mom walked out to their new Volvo they had just bought. Callie sighed as she saw how people looked at her mom's car. She knew this would be like her old school. People only wanting to be her friend because of her money. She slowly got out of the car after saying goodbye to her mom and looked around. This school wasn't as nice as her old school, but it was a public school so it'll do.

She walked up to the front door and tried to muster up the courage to actually open it. She heard people behind her yelling at her to hurry up, so she quickly opened the door. Almost instantly she was filled with the aroma of mixed perfumes and sweat. She was shoved and pushed by other people, hurrying to get to their classes. Callie looked around quickly finding the front office.

As Callie walked into the office she saw a girl leaning against the counter. She was wearing white skinny jeans, and a loose purple tank top. She was by far the most gorgeous girl she's ever seen. She had long blonde hair that fell into perfect curls, she was kind of short but had a very fit body.

Callie cleared her throat, causing the blonde in front of her to turn around. Her breath hitched almost instantly, the girl in front of her had the deepest blue eyes she's ever seen. She knew she could look into those eyes for the rest of her life. The girl just stared at Callie for what seemed like an eternity before she said "Hi".

Callie just smiled slightly "Hi..." She said her voice catching in her throat. She couldn't stop staring at the blonde in front of her. She has a perfectly proportioned face. She barely wore any make up, just some mascara and red lipstick. She looked like an angel.

* * *

AN: This is our first time writing a Fanfiction, if you like the way it sounds so far please like and leave a review and tell us if you would like to read more so we can possibly post the next chapter! Thanks (:


	2. One kiss won't hurt

AN: Thank you to everyone who read our first chapter! We love reading all your reviews, so please continue to leave more. If we continue to get more likes, follows, and reviews we will post more chapters! Thanks everyone(:

* * *

Arizona rarely ever got nervous, she loved having the attention on her. She could talk in front of huge crowds and would be totally fine, but something about this new girl made her stomach twist into knots, but in a good way. She couldn't help but stare at this gorgeous Latina. Arizona didn't realize that she had been staring at Callie for almost five minutes now until the secretary woke her up from her day dream, "Arizona, Arizona...are you okay?" When she heard her name it pulled her out of her elongated stare and she shook her head almost like that would take all the weird thoughts out of her mind. At this moment Arizona felt extremely embarrassed she didn't mean to stare, but she just couldn't help it. She responded, "Yes sorry I'm fine, I-I was just umm thinking about how much school work I have to do."

The school secretary responded and said, "Arizona if you are too busy right now we can find someone else to show..." Arizona had cut her sentence off at this point and said, "No! No it's really fine, I would love to show Calliope around." Arizona so badly wanted to find out more about this mysterious girl, and was still curious to why her secretary had told her that Callie was different to say the least. Arizona was drawn to this mysterious new girl, and she wasn't quite sure why yet...but she wanted to find out soon.

* * *

The hallways were so quiet, everyone was in class by now. Callie couldn't believe how nice the school actually was. Well she mostly couldn't believe how hot Arizona was. Like she couldn't keep her eyes off her, she knew staring was rude but I mean c'mon who wouldn't stare at that ass.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, which brought Callie out of her daze.

"It's just Callie..." Callie stated, looking at the newly polished floors.

"But I think Calliope is beautiful, plus I have a thing for first names" Arizona said smiling.

"Super magic smile..." Callie whispered after looking at Arizona smiling.

"What was that?" Arizona asked slightly confused.

"Oh nothing..." She blushed "It's just you have this...nothing" Callie said shyly.

"Okay? Well um this is your class" Arizona said pointing to the door next to her.

"Alright" Callie looked at Arizona one last time before she went into the classroom before her.

Arizona stood looking at the classroom Calliope had just went into for a few more minutes. She then walked down the hallway and went into her American History class. She sat the whole class thinking about Calliope and how intriguing she presumed to be. All Arizona could think about was kissing those big luscious lips. She'd never told anyone about her true self, but she was bi-sexual and she knew it. At the same time she also had a boyfriend named Nick, they had been dating for almost 2 years now, and she loved him but something about Calliope made her heart race. She couldn't concentrate all day in any of her classes. And she's pretty sure she flunked her biology exam.

* * *

"Alright class, we have a new student today" Mr. Stark announced to the whole biology class.

Callie got knots in her stomach again as the whole class looked at her. She slowly stood up and made it to the front of the classroom. Everyone was looking at her, she felt like she might pass out.

"Alright so why don't introduce yourself to the class, and tell us something about you" Stark instructed her.

"Umm" Callie stuttered as someone in the front chuckled. "My name is Callie, and I-I moved here from Miami"

"Loser" some jock in the back row coughed out.

Pretty soon the whole class started chanting loser, Stark not being able to shut them up.

Callie could feel her heart in her throat, she could feel her knees buckling beneath her. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes, and thought to herself that class couldn't end any sooner. Right then the bell rang and she shoved open the classroom door as fast as she could and ran into the busy cafeteria. She was looking for a bathroom as she bumped into the girl behind her. She instantly turned around and saw a girl in a cheerleading outfit looking at her. Lauren Boswell.

"Watch it loser" Lauren spat at Callie.

"I-I am so sorry" Callie stuttered out.

* * *

Arizona sighed as she sat down at the same lunch table she's sat at for 3 years. Pretty soon it started filling up, first came Teddy, who was her best friend. Then came Nick who gave her a quick kiss before sitting down and wrapping his arm around her waist. Lastly came April, Addison, and Lexie straight from cheerleading practice. They wouldn't stop complaining about the head cheerleader Lauren, and saying how she was such a bitch and thought she was so much better than everyone else. Mark Sloan, only the most popular boy in the school, walked over to their table as they were talking about Lauren and had to add in, "Yeah but she's hot."

All the girls responded in unison, "Mark you are such a pig."

Mark replied as he was uncontrollably laughing at that statement and said,"Hey I can't help it, I'm a dude! But anyways, since we are on the topic of hot girls...has anyone seen that new Latina girl because damn she's fine." After Mark said that, Nick had to add in, "Yeah I agree she's pretty hot, but she seems super weird and like a complete loner." Arizona didn't like the demeaning way her boyfriend had talked about Calliope, and she snapped at him, "Nick, I have met her and she is not a loner at all...I find her miraculous, so stop being such a douche and get your hands off of me!"

Nick was a little taken back from that response, he had never seen his girlfriend get so mad about anything before. All he could say was, "Whoa calm down babe, what do you have some type of lesbian crush on her?" At this point Arizona was pissed and got out of her chair and yelled, "You know you really can be such a jerk sometimes...like what the fuck is wrong with you, and also for right now don't call me babe"

She was so upset and immediately ran into the closest restroom. She didn't think anyone was in there and she just needed a little bit of silence and room to breathe because she had felt suffocated before. She walked in to see Callie standing there crying with her back turned to Arizona.

Arizona walked up to her and said, "Calliope...are you okay?"

Callie was startled and quickly turned her head and said, "Oh wow first day at a new school and I'm already making a fool out of myself...yeah I'm fine, I should probably go now anyways."

"No please don't leave, I-I just noticed you were sad and I wanted you to know that people are here for you and you're not alone," Arizona said with a huge dimpled grin on her face.

Callie turned around completely at this point so she could look into Arizona's ocean blue eyes and replied as she was wiping her tears away, "Yeah, you want to give me some names?"

Arizona couldn't help her urges, and without thinking she leaned in to kiss those big, soft pink lips she had been staring at all afternoon and said immediately afterwards with a little giggle, "I think you'll know."

Callie had no words to explain what had just happened, all she could think was; that kiss was amazing.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, we hope you liked this chapter! We will continue to work on the next few chapters, and don't forget that we love reading your sweet reviews so please continue to leave more! If you want constant updates on our story or if you have any comments/suggestions you can follow us on twitter and leave them there(:

Our username is: PoundcakeFamily


	3. Boyfriend

**A/N- We just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are the best. This chapter is also a little longer, we hope you enjoy it! Love you all - Sami M.**

* * *

Arizona still couldn't believe she had just kissed a girl, and not just any girl but the gorgeous Calliope Torres. I mean for god sakes she has a boyfriend, and Arizona was many things, but most definitely not a cheater. She couldn't for the love of god get Callie's face out of her mind, she looked so defeated, so hurt and something in Arizona told her that she had to make Callie feel better. So she did, she kissed her, but if she was being real with herself, even if she tried to feel bad about it for obvious reasons, she couldn't because kissing Calliope felt amazing. But now she was making her way to the lunch table where her friends but most importantly her _boyfriend,_ where laughing and talking, and she for the life of her couldn't wait for lunch to be over so she could go to class and try and forget about what just happen in that bathroom a few minutes ago. Even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Arizona was more than happy to have survived her last class of the day, now all she had to do was get through volleyball practice and she was free to go home and relax.

After practice Arizona went home, took a shower and started doing her homework. But in the middle of all of that, she couldn't help her mind from drifting back to a certain Latina that she had kissed in the school bathroom earlier that day. She was so caught up in her day dreaming that she failed to notice that she was no longer alone and that her brother, Timothy Robbins, was standing in her doorway looking really closely at her.

"Hey Zona" said Tim after realizing that his sister had not noticed his presence.

"Oh! Tim I didn't see you there" Arizona said, kinda frazzled.

"Yeah, I noticed that" responded Tim as he laughed. "So what were you thinking about, so hard" he finally asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just school stuff...the usual, why do you ask?" asked Arizona kinda nervous.

"Just because" responded Tim "So what's new with you, still dating that asshole?" Tim asked entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Nothing really, and can you not call him that." said Arizona annoyed at her brother. "What about you?" she asked hoping to god that Tim didn't keep asking questions, because she knew that if he continued to ask she would end up telling him how she kissed the new girl today in the schools bathroom.

"Well you know as a senior life moves really fast, so I was thinking about what I was going to do after I graduated."

"What do you mean, I thought you where going to college?" said Arizona confused about where this conversation was going.

"Well I've been thinking, and I've come to the conclusion that I want to follow in to dads' and grandpas' footsteps and well...you know the rest" responded Tim, scared of what his sisters reaction will be.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" screamed Arizona

"Zona please calm down, okay," he said not surprised at all by his sisters reaction. "I know that this is scary for you, but nothing will happen to me, okay? I'll be fine." he added trying to calm his sister down.

"CALM DOWN, REALLY? YOU JUST TOLD ME THE YOU'RE GOING TO THE FUCKING ARMY AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" she yelled.

"Zona please let me explain, I-I" he started but was interrupted.

"NO I DONT WANT TO HEAR THIS OK. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW." she said not even letting him finish his sentence.

"Please don't do this." Tim said, feeling guilty about the fact the she was hurting so much.

"I SAID NO, JUST LEAVE OK" she responded, she really wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation. "NOW!" she told him, after she didn't see any signs of him moving.

"Fine." he said, as he got up and left his sisters room, closing the door behind him.

Arizona couldn't believe this was happening her brother, her big brother that she loved so much, was leaving and not just leaving but enlisting to the freaking army, the _army._

Right now all Arizona wanted was go to finish her homework and go to sleep, and that exactly what she did.

Arizona went to sleep, thinking about not only the stupid thing her brother was about to do, but also about what she would do tomorrow when she came face to face with the beautiful Latina.

* * *

Callie's mind was in a complete blank after that kiss. She still couldn't believe Arizona Robbins had just kissed her. She really thought she was dreaming and was going to wake up at any moment, but all those thoughts left her head the second she heard the bell signaling the end of lunch time. Callie looked at herself in the mirror and then just turned around and exited the bathroom, directing herself to her next class, and thankfully her last class.

After class Callie went outside where a car was waiting for her. She quickly got in the car before anybody saw. When she got home she climbed the stairs as fast as possible, not wanting to run into her parents. Much to her luck, she didn't.

Around two hours passed before Callie was being called downstairs for dinner. When she entered the dining room she found her sister and her parents sitting waiting for her. Callie sat down and started eating. She continued to ignore the questioning glances she was getting from her parents, because of course she knew what they wanted to know.

"So how was school today, did you like it?" asked Carlos finally breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"It was fine, and the school is okay." Callie responded, brushing her dad off.

"And how where your classes?" said Lucia from the other side of the table.

"They were fine, if I'm being honest I found them kinda easy." she answered.

"You did?, if you want I can have them changed." added Carlos.

"You can?, that would be kinda awesome." she said, hope evident in her voice.

"Yes of course, sweet heart. Ill have a conversation with your principal, Richard Webber, tomorrow and have everything settled." he told his daughter.

"Thank you daddy, you're the best." said Callie.

After dinner Callie went up to her room and got ready for bed. Once in bed her mind drifted back to that unforgettable moment when Arizona kissed her. If she was being truthful she was nervous and excited about seeing Arizona again.

* * *

As the next day arrived, Callie and Arizona followed their morning routine and got ready for school. Arizona still wasn't talking to her brother and Callie could care less about what her sister was doing. On her way to school Arizona couldn't help but think about how it would feel to finally see Callie again and she just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward, because the truth was she wanted to be close to Calliope Torres. Meanwhile on the upper class side of California, Callie was in the back seat of her parents Volvo, with her father, thinking about what she was going to say to Arizona when she saw her. Callie and Arizona arrived at the same time and Arizona couldn't miss the fact that Callie was being drove there by a chauffeur, and as soon as her dad and Callie got out of their car, they immediately made their way to the principals office.

In the principals office, Carlos and his business persona, were demanding that Callie's classes got changed, something Richard agreed to rather fast. Callie received her new schedule and was sent on her way. Callie went to her locker to gather her things together and headed to her first class of the day.

Arizona made her way through the hallway, smiling at everybody that looked her way. She made her way to her locker, grabbed her things and headed to class. Once in class she sat down in her usual seat and waited for class to begin. The teacher arrived, but with him came a really familiar face, Calliope Torres. In that period of time Callie and Arizona locked eyes and everyone else in the room was invisible to them.

"Class this is Callie Torres, and she will be taking this class with us." said the teacher introducing Callie. Arizona's heart was in her throat at the sound of Callie's name...she had been preparing herself all day for what she would say, but now she was at a loss for words.

"Callie why don't you take a seat next to..." He said making Callie turn to him, and then to the Arizona.

Callie made her way through the classroom, and she couldn't help but over hear how people talked about her. What she was wearing, her makeup, the way she walked, she felt like she was drowning and when she was about to turn around and leave, she looked up and locked eyes with Arizona again. She didn't understand why but the look in those beautiful blue eyes made her keep walking until she made it to the desk. The second she got to the seat Arizona gave her one of her best super magic smiles, and Callie would be lying if she said that it didn't do anything to her.

"Hey" said Arizona as Callie took her seat.

"Hey" said Callie, kinda nervous.

Arizona wanted to keep talking to Callie. Ask her how she is, or why she was in her class now, and if she liked the kiss or not? There where so many questions Arizona wanted to ask and have answered but she didn't have the courage to, and the second she got the nerve to do so...the teacher started the class which meant Callie was 100% focused on everything he was saying. The truth was Callie wasn't paying one ounce of attention, she couldn't, not with Arizona Robbins sitting next to her and then feeling her eyes on her, so she just kept her eyes on the teacher and tried to pay attention. When the teacher gave the class their assignment, Arizona noticed that Callie was really fast at finishing it but never got up and handed it over. She just sat there waiting for someone to get up, something Arizona found really weird.

As the day kept going Arizona found out that Callie was in all of her classes, and for some reason that made her really happy. But happiness can't last forever, as Nick came through the door and took the seat next to Arizona, which caused Callie to sit in the front row. Arizona noticed that Callie felt uncomfortable. She was about to take the seat next to her when Nick grabbed her hand and started talking to her and putting his hand on places she didn't like.

"Hey baby, how are you? haven't seen you all day." he said has he put his hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine, and I know, I've been kinda busy..." she responded taking his hands off her.

"Mmmh...that's good." he said annoyed at the fact the she didn't let him touch her. "Hey, what's the new girl doing in this class?" he asked as he shouted out, "Loser!" when he noticed Callie taking a seat.

"Ugh, seriously! Do you really have to be such an asshole?!" said Arizona pissed at the way Nick yelled at Callie.

"Wow dude, chill okay! God it's not like the girl is normal." he responded taken back with the way his girlfriend responded.

"You know what, fuck you." she said as she took her things and went directly to sit next to Callie.

"What the fuck just happened?" Nick asked himself.

Arizona went and sat next to Callie, and immediately apologized for her boyfriend being such a jerk, giving her a smile and thinking to herself, how could people be so mean to a person so nice and beautiful. What she hadn't realized at the time is that she accidentally told Callie she had a boyfriend, and it wasn't just any guy...he was the most popular guy in the whole school and had been a huge jerk to Callie.

Callie had heard Arizona say it was her boyfriend and responded, "Oh...it's alright I'm used to it by now..." Callie was so sad now because she really had feelings for Arizona after that kiss, yet she had just found out that Arizona had a boyfriend and decided not to talk to her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lunch time came and passed, and now they were in the last class of the day, Spanish. The second Arizona saw Callie enter the room, she called her over.

"Hey Callie, over here!" said Arizona with excitement.

Callie didn't want to sit next to Arizona, but as she looked around she noticed that it was the only seat available. Callie made her way to Arizona and took her seat, she noticed that Arizona was about to talk to her, so she took out her notebook and started writing. Arizona was a little taken back by the way Callie was acting and she made a mental note to ask her about it at the end of class.

During class, Callie noticed that Spanish was not Arizona's strong suite. She felt the need to help her but she was mad. The teacher mentioned a pop quiz that would test the knowledge of the students. Callie saw how Arizona got nervous and felt kinda bad, but then remembered that Arizona had a boyfriend and still thought that kissing her was the correct thing to do. Callie received the quiz and did it rather quickly, but Arizona on the other hand was having a really hard time with it. When the time was up, everyone handed over the quiz and the teacher looked over it. Once finished, she turned to the class and put them in pairs.

"Callie and Arizona, you two will be working together on this project." she expressed.

While Arizona loved the news, Callie was dying, this was not what she signed up for.

"Yay! This is awesome, right?" said Arizona, excitement noticeable in her voice.

"Mmmh, yeah awesome." said Callie rather sarcastically.

Before Arizona could ask what was wrong the teacher dismissed them and everybody got up and left. Arizona saw Callie get up and followed her, Callie was about to get in her car, when Arizona called her.

"Hey Callie, wait up." Arizona called as she made her way to Callie.

Callie wanted to ignore her but decided that it wasn't for the best, they were going to be working together.

"What's up?" said Callie annoyed.

"Oh well I just wanted to ask what was wrong, I mean you were kinda, I don't know distant in class and I just wanted to know if i had done something that made you mad or..." said Arizona rambling.

"Seriously..." said Callie, when she noticed that Arizona was in fact serious, she started laughing "You kissed me yesterday in the bathroom, _you did,_ and then I find out that you have a boyfriend...Arizona, _a fucking boyfriend,_ and you want me to be all flowers and rainbows and shit, well no. I will do this project with you because I have to, but that doesn't mean we're going to be friends." and with that she got in her car and left Arizona standing this in shock.

* * *

 **A/N- I really hope you guys like this chapter, sorry for the delay. Excuse any grammatical errors, this is my first time writing in english so much. We love you -Paula**


	4. The first cut is the deepest

**A/N- Trigger warning! This chapter has to deal with hurt/pain and things Callie is going through.**

* * *

Arizona got into her car, and tears started streaming out of her eyes. Everything had been a blur, and now she just wanted to go lay in bed and curl up in a ball. She had felt so many emotions coming over her; anger, sadness, embarrassment, and lastly...heartbreak. She didn't intend for that kiss to happen but her emotions had taken over her body and forced her to kiss the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Arizona knew the kiss was so wrong, but at the same time it had felt so right. All she wanted to do was kiss her a thousand times over and over again, but she had the feeling Calliope would never talk to her again.

Arizona walked into her home with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. She had never cried this much before and she had only known this girl for two days now. The Colonel heard the door slam shut behind her and he was quick to respond, "Dimples, what did I tell you about slamming doors!" Arizona responded in her sulky voice, "I'm sorry Colonel, it wont happen again." Arizona's father could be very strict at times, but he knew when something was bothering his daughter, and he didn't like seeing his daughter this way so he decided to try and figure out what was bothering her.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong now?" he asked.

Arizona really didn't want to talk, but she knew she had no way out of this one and said, "Oh it's nothing really, just didn't have a great day at school today."

The Colonel responded and said, "Dimples...I have known you for 16 years now and never seen you this upset about anything before, please tell me whats wrong."

Arizona adamantly continued saying the same thing, "Really dad, I promise its nothing." She tried her hardest to hide the crack in her voice when she said it was nothing, and as soon as she got to her room she started crying uncontrollably. She didn't know how she would be able to face her boyfriend or Calliope next week at school. She was just thankful it was Friday and she had all weekend to think about what she was going to say.

* * *

Callie wouldn't dare to tell anyone, but everything she had said to Arizona was a facade. She really wanted Arizona as a friend, but her feelings had been so hurt. After that talk with Arizona that day, she went home crying. As soon as she got home she ran up to her room and locked her door. At this moment she felt she had no control, and needed some. This experience was gonna be exactly like her old school with all the bullies and having no friends.

Callie wasn't thinking straight and pulled up her leather jacket sleeve revealing healed scars. She immediately walked over to a little box on her desk. Inside the box was a blade that she had never found the courage to throw out. She needed control, and she needed it now. Callie picked up the blade and started to run the blade back and forth across her wrist. She continued to do this until the whole lower part of her wrist was covered in blood. Seeing the blood gave her _control,_ and in that moment she thought that was the only answer to her problems.

* * *

The weekend had passed, and both girls were nervous about returning to school.

Callie had thrown on her leather jacket to hide the cuts on her wrist and tried to prepare herself for the long day ahead of her. She had been clean for almost 5 months and it was ruined now. She went downstairs and sat quietly at the table as her mom handed her breakfast silently. She ate quickly then was driven to school. She walked down the hallways faster than usual. It was like she was invisible. But she didn't mind, she didn't want the attention. The day went by in a blur and there she was in Spanish sitting next to Arizona who was also quiet.

"Alright, class this period you will be working with your partner." The teacher said returning to her pile of papers

For most of the class Callie and Arizona looked at the floor. Finally Callie mustered up the courage and looked at Arizona. She looked so gorgeous, she had her hair in a messy bun, was wearing leggings, uggs and a Victoria secret jacket. She also had red lipstick on and winged eyeliner. Callie couldn't stop staring at Arizona, she had regretted what she said to Arizona but she couldn't tell her that. While Callie continued to look at Arizona, she hadn't noticed Arizona was looking at her.

"Calliope..." Arizona said barely above a whisper. It took every bit of strength Arizona had not to lean in and kiss her.

Callie quickly looked back down as the bell marking the end of the day rang.

"So umm, I was talking with my parents and they are out today so would you want to come over and we can work on our project?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, whatever" Callie said walking slowly. Callie then followed Arizona outside to her car where she saw Nick standing there.

* * *

"Hey baby!" Arizona said excitedly running over to her boyfriend, who she had made up with last night.

"Hey gorgeous" Nick said smiling wrapping his arms Arizona. He then pulled her in for an intense kiss, their tongues massaged together, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Then when the need for oxygen became too much they pulled away as Arizona smiled slightly. They had kissed in the past but this one had just felt weird. Like he wasn't the one she was supposed to be kissing.

"Alright beautiful well I have to go to work but call you tonight?" Nick asked looking into Arizona's eyes.

"Of course" she responded smiling. She couldn't shake the feeling something was off. But she loved Nick. They had been dating forever. She cared deeply about him but something was different now between them.

He then kissed her forehead and walked off to his own car. Arizona looked back and saw Callie standing there awkwardly as she started blushing. They got into Arizona's white Ford Focus and drove to Arizona's house. They got out of the car and walked into Arizona's kitchen. Arizona walked over to her fridge and grabbed out 2 waters and tossed one to Callie as they made their way upstairs to Arizona's bedroom. They sat down on her bed as they went to work. Callie helping Arizona with words when she didn't understand them. Arizona could barely concentrate. Her body was on fire, being this close to the Latina had set every nerve on high alert.

After about an hour of working they had decided to take a break. Arizona sought this opportunity to apologize to Callie about everything.

"Callie..." Arizona stated causing the Latina to look at her. "I'm sorry about kissing you, it wasn't fair to you. And I understand you not wanting to be friends but can we at least be civil to each other? Please" Arizona asked, desperation in her voice.

Callie sighed looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Arizona what I said yesterday...I was just upset I didn't mean it, I want to be your friends I honestly do. Can we start over please?" Callie asked looking hopefully at Arizona.

"Of course" Arizona responded, flashing her super magic smile at Callie.

They then spent the rest of night talking about everything, they shared their deepest secrets with each other. Arizona had never felt so comfortable in her life. Eventually Callie had fallen asleep during a Disney movie. Arizona couldn't keep her eyes off of the latina, she looked stunning in the moonlight. Arizona snuggled into Callie softly so she didn't wake her up. And fell into a deep sleep.

Arizona was fast asleep when she heard whimpering coming from next to her, she stirred and looked at the woman next to her. Callies eyes were squeezed shut as small tears ran down cheeks, Arizona reached over and shook Callie slightly, then a bit harder when Callie didn't budge.

* * *

Callie woke suddenly to Arizona shaking her, it took her brain a couple seconds to register what had happened. She felt ashamed for waking Arizona.

"oh, I'm sorry" Callie said her voice cracking.

Arizona looked at her, sadness in her eyes, "Calliope don't apologize, you were having a bad dream. Mind telling me what it was about?" Arizona asked concern in her voice.

"It-It was nothing, I was just having a dream about my old school. No big deal" Callie responded, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Calliope..." Arizona stared, reaching out stroking Callie's cheek with her thumb. "You were crying, its a big deal to me."

"I can't talk about this Arizona" Callie said, her voice breaking as tears tumbled over her eyelids.

Arizona didn't say anything else as Callie felt arms wrap around her. She didn't try to pull away. She just sat there in Arizona's lap, crying about everything that has happened. Pretty soon Callie opened her eyes and saw sunlight streaming in through the windows, they must have fallen asleep together. Callie then turned over and saw Arizona laying there peacefully, Callie didn't know what came over her as she laid her head on Arizona's chest, and Arizona's arm wrapped around her.

* * *

It was finally the end of school day, Callie and Arizona walked over and went to Callies house. Arizona was in awe when she saw Callie's house. She had heard rumors that Callie was rich but didn't know she was this rich. They went into the house where they were greeted by Carlos and Lucia, Arizona liked her parents they seemed really nice. They went up to Callie's room and sat down on her bed and Arizona looked out the window. She had wished she had brought her jacket, it was almost November which meant it got colder than usual.

Arizona developed goosebumps, as she started shivering, Callie noticed this and took off her jacket and handed it to Arizona. Arizona gladly accepted it as they got to work on their project. Arizona watched as Callie wrote and noticed something on Callies wrist. She leaned down a little, acting like she was trying to read the paper, and saw cuts all along Callie's wrist. She looked back quickly as the Latina turned and looked at her.

* * *

Callie had been confused as to why Arizona had pulled away so fast, she then looked down and saw what Arizona had seen. She instantly stood up covering herself.

"You need to go." Callie said coldly turning around. The tears instantly started falling as Arizona left her room. She fell to the floor her lungs exploding from lack of oxygen. She curled up in the fetal position and stayed like that for hours. She had always been so careful and now Arizona knew and it was gonna ruin everything. She felt numb, she felt lost and so once again she reached and grabbed that little box with the razor, and ran it over her skin over and over on both arms until blood was falling from her arm. She looked at the blood and sighed cause again she felt in _control_.

* * *

Arizona couldn't believe what had just happened. Callie cut herself, beautiful, vibrant and stunning calliope was harming her skin. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Why would she do that to herself? Was it because of me? Arizona couldn't compensate . She felt sick thinking that she made Callie harm herself. She would never want anyone to hurt themselves. Life is so precious. She drove home in a daze, barely concentrating. She pulled in her driveway as it fully hit her. She liked Calliope. Like a lot. She needed to end things with Nick.

She then turned her car back on and drove over to her soon to be ex-boyfriend. She knew his parents weren't home because they always left at night. She used the key he got her and unlocked the door.

"Nick?" She called out into open space.

She then walked up the flight of stairs to his bedroom opening his door slowly. "Nick" she said while opening the door. What she saw she had never expected.

There in his bed, was him and Lauren, like doing it, having sex. She couldn't help herself as a gasp left her mouth causing her "boyfriend" to look. His face was horrified he instantly pushed Lauren off putting his jeans back on. Running after Arizona who had already run out.

"Baby wait" he called after her.

"No!" Arizona spat at him. "You don't get to call me baby ever again. Ya know I was gonna come here and break up with you, and be the one to ruin the relationship, but you did that a long time ago." Arizona said, her face turning red as she screamed at him.

He grabbed her arm tighly his eyes dancing with anger.

"You gonna dump me? Why so you can fuck that little Latina bitch, when you still haven't even fucked me? Yeah I've seen the way you look at her" he said tightening his grip.

Arizona winced in pain as he held her arm firmly.

"Hey she's more of a man than you ever were. I mean she has a bigger dick than you if you know what I mean, and I'm so glad I never fucked you because you are such an asshole and my first time should be with someone who actually respects me!" Arizona said spitefully.

All of a sudden she felt a sting of pain surge through her body. She lifted up her fingers to the tender area on her face, he had punched her. Square in the face, she couldn't help herself as hot tears filled her eyes. He had hit her before, but he said it was accident. She had believed him.

He face filled with shock as she registered what he had just done. He instantly let go of her arm as she turned and ran out the door. And drove to the only person she knew would be there for her. Callie.


	5. Vulnerable

Callie really didn't want Arizona to leave her house, but in that moment she wasn't thinking straight. She was scared and felt like recently, she had no control of everything that was happening in her life. She didn't want Arizona to see her like that; _vulnerable_. Callie was always the one constantly pretending to be strong through all the hurt and pain she was going through and she didn't want to seem weak. She didn't usually care what people thought of her, but for some reason the fact that Arizona knew she cut really bothered her. Callie only wanted Arizona to think highly of her and now she was scared that Arizona was just going to think that she was some crazy basket case. This thought continued to bother Callie and she realized it bothered her so much because she likes Arizona... _really likes her_. Callie then fell asleep, crying and thinking about how she would never be able to be with her and how could anyone love someone who harms themselves.

* * *

Arizona frantically drove over to Callie's house, she didn't know why she was going there...it was just something in her heart telling her that she needed to go back and see if she was alright. She knew Callie's parents were out of town so she figured maybe she could spend the night because she really didn't feel like going home and explaining to the Colonel why she was crying, why her nose was bleeding, and why she had a bruise on her arm. Arizona called up her parents and asked to spend the night at Teddy's, and they said yes. Truth is, she could've gone to Teddy's house, because after all she was her best friend, but she wanted to spend every moment she could with Callie. Arizona was so sad and she felt that the only person that could make her feel better in this moment was Calliope.

She showed up at her house and immediately rung the door bell. Callie came to the door in one of her oversized t-shirts and black spandex shorts. Callie didn't know who would be at her house this late at night and she was still kinda out of it because she had just woken up from a nap.

She opened the door and as soon as she registered who it was, she crossed her arms to hide the cuts along her wrist. "Arizona, what are you doing here... I-I thought I told you to..." She cut her sentence short when she realized Arizona was all beaten up and her nose was bleeding. "What happened?" She screamed with shock, she didn't like seeing Arizona like this.

Arizona responded and said, "It's a long story, may I come in... I have a lot to talk to you about."

"Yeah umm...sure, come in" Callie said with the shocked expression still on her face.

* * *

"So listen" Arizona started, "I need to apologize for everything that has happened..." Callie cut her sentence short and said, "Arizona, you already apologized... I just want to know what happened to you in the few hours you left my house?!"

Arizona's heart was racing, she could tell that Callie really cared about her, and she felt the same way about Callie. But Arizona couldn't get the thought of Calliopes wrists out of her head and thought it was all her fault that she was harming herself.

"Please just hear me out" Arizona continued, " When I first started dating Nick we were so happy... like he made me so happy, it was amazing the first few months, but then we got in our first fight.." Arizona trailed off as she remembered that night.

* * *

* **FLASHBACK***

 _Arizona had just gotten to Nicks house, it was 8:32 and she was supposed to be there at 8 but had lost track of time. Nick hated it when she was late. She took a few hesitant steps; her stomach twisting in knots. She reached up and rang his doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened instantly revealing Nick, pissed off and stone faced standing there. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his hallway._

 _"Where were you?" He asked his face turning red, his eyes dancing with anger._

 _"I-I was studying" Arizona said, her voice shaky._

 _"Liar" He shouted, grabbing her wrist tighter. "You were with another guy weren't you?! Am I not good enough?"_

 _Nick had been upset, but Arizona had never seen him this upset._

 _"No-No I was really studying, I was studying and got lost in my physics book. I-I Promise" Arizona replied, her eyes filling with tears._

 _"You're a fucking liar" He said and in an instant he swung his fist and it connected with Arizona's nose._

 _Arizona instantly grabbed her nose, blood already dripping, she looked at Nick with horror mixed with shock on her face. His face instantly fell as he fell on his knees, starting to cry._

 _"I am so sorry Zona, I love you so much" He said looking at her his face streaked with tears, he leaned his head into her stomach, with sobs wracking his body._

 _"I am so sorry... I will never do it again." He said into her blouse._

 _"Shhhhh" She responded running her fingers through his hair._

* * *

"And I believed him" Arizona said looking at Callie in tears.

"I loved him so much, I really did, he was my first love and then things started to change. He started acting differently and kind of pushy. When I would say no to something he would belittle me and make me feel like crap. Truth is, he tried to push me into having sex with him constantly, but I couldn't... it just never seemed right."

Callie just sat their in silence as she let Arizona continue with her story, because she knew Arizona had kept this bottled up for awhile now and she needed to talk and get all her emotions out.

"I decided awhile ago, way before I kissed you, that I wanted to break up with him. I was so scared... _scared_ _of what he would do to me,"_ Arizona sighed as tears continued to stream out of her eyes. "I was never able to work up the courage to break up with him, until tonight. I realized something as I was leaving your house and I thought it was finally time to break up with him... but when I got to his house I walked in on him cheating. I actually wasn't that angry, just a little hurt. When I turned to leave he grabbed me and punched me square in the face... and he has done this so many times to me before, but I'm happy its over and this weight has been lifted off me."

After a couple moments of silence Calliope said, "I'm so sorry you have had to deal with that... you don't deserve that, you deserve to be happy and with someone who loves you so much their heart aches. But Arizona, you said you realized something as you were leaving my house... what did you mean by that?"

"Ummm..." Arizona said as she blushed, "Calliope... I like you a lot... Like reallyyy like you."

Callie was stunned, she knew that she wanted to say back, "I like you so much more than you will ever know." But she couldn't seem to get her words out.

After a couple minutes of neither of them saying anything, Arizona said, "hey do you mind if I take a shower and get this blood off of me and possibly stay over tonight. I would really rather not confront my parents tonight."

Callie responded and said, "Of course you can...I wouldn't want you to be alone tonight."

* * *

Callie lay in her bed, her thoughts racing throughout her head... all she could think about was her past experience at her old school. That was really the reason that she was too scared to tell Arizona that she liked her.

Her thought process was interrupted when she heard the shower turn off and Arizona came over to the bathroom door, and ask if she could borrow some clothes to sleep in. Callie walked over and handed her an over-sized tee and a pair of shorts.

She could see Arizona through the crack in the bathroom door, and she just stood their taking in the beauty of Arizona wrapped in her towel. When she realized she was staring she blushed and walked away silently.

About five minutes later, Arizona walked out with her hair in a messy bun and wearing Calliopes shirt. Callie had never seen her all natural and without any makeup and fancy clothing on. Callie didn't think Arizona could get any more beautiful until she saw her like this. She couldn't lie to herself, seeing Arizona in her clothing with the short shorts on made Callie feel some type of way.

Arizona said kinda awkwardly, "Umm...where should I sleep?" Arizona wouldn't usually ask a question like this she would usually just get into her friends bed, but she didn't know if Callie would be comfortable with this after what she had told her earlier.

Callie with a little giggle said, "Don't be silly... I told you I didn't want you to be alone tonight, so that means you are sleeping right here next to me."

Arizona hopped in bed next to Calliope. As they were laying there it was completely silent for a little bit, but it wasn't awkward at all...it was nice. All of a sudden Arizona turned to face Callie and said, "Tell me the truth...am I the reason you cut yourself?"

"No I promise it wasn't because of you..." Callie continued, "Zona, can I tell you something?"

* * *

 **A/N- Once again, thank you all for leaving the nice reviews! Please continue to leave more, because we promise we read each and every one of them. And also sorry it took so long for us to update, we all just started school so it took us longer to write this chapter. We hope you like it! Thanks, Sami T.**


	6. What I was hiding

**AN: Hey guys! We just wanted to say sorry for the lack of update, but life got really crazy for us. We didn't have time to talk to each other let alone write! But we did a lot of thinking recently, and with your help we decided to continue this story. We hope you guys like this chapter, we put a lot of thought into it, so without further ado...here it is!**

* * *

Arizona was at a loss for words. Callie's voice had sounded so serious, yet also defeated. Arizona inched closer to Callie and said, "yes, of course...you can tell me anything."

Callie took a deep breathe. She was so nervous to tell Arizona the truth; Callie had never talked to anyone about this before, but she felt as if she could tell Arizona anything. Even in fear, Callie knew telling Arizona was the right thing to do. " I want to tell you that this," Callie said with a hitch in her voice as she looked down at her wrist, "was never because of you..."

Arizona could tell that Callie was hurting, and she didn't want to push her. "Callie you don't have to say or explain anything to me, its okay."

"No I want to, I have to" Callie said without a slight bit of hesitation in her voice. If Callie could trust anyone with her secret, it was Arizona. From the moment she met Arizona, she knew they had an instant connection.

Callie started, " A couple of months ago, before we moved here, I would have never imagined I would be confiding in anyone about this."

After Callie didn't say anything else, Arizona decided to ask, "what happened to you Calliope, why did you move so far away?"

Callie took a deep breathe and then let out a huge sigh she didn't know she was holding in. " It's a long story, but I will try my best to tell you everything." Arizona nodded in understanding.

"At my old school no one ever payed attention to me. I was the weird, rich girl everyone talked about. It was hard but after a while I got used to constantly being talked about. I was always good at drawing and painting." Callie paused, " my dad said it was a gift, but for me it turned into a curse. Due to the fact that I didn't really have friends, I spent a lot of time on my own and did the only thing I knew; I would sit and draw. As the weeks kept passing by I noticed I started drawing this girl in everything I did, there was always a part of her in it." Callie looked up and saw that she had all of Arizona's attention. The caring look in Arizona's eyes gave Callie the courage to continue on with her story.

"Her name was Erica Hahn, she took biology with me. It was weird for me, she was the first girl I actually looked at like that, but to be honest a part of me always knew I was gay. I mean boys were nice, but I always felt more of a spiritual connection to girls." Callie trailed off. "But anyways, as I was saying, I started to paint her a lot. I made sure no one noticed it. I was so careful because people already talked about me constantly so could you imagine if they knew I was also gay, the torment and gossip would never end."

This is where it got a little harder for Callie, she had tried so hard to forget about all of this. "My teacher, Mr. Thatcher, was a nice man. He would always spend lunch with me in the art classroom and would teach me different techniques. Don't get me wrong, I know its a little weird to be so _close_ to a teacher, but he was the only one that actually showed he cared about me. After a few months I decided to confide in him and tell him about Erica. I had no one to talk to except for him and I just thought telling him this would take a huge weight off of my chest. I thought since he was always there for me, he would help me through this as well, but I was wrong...oh so wrong." Callie said lowering her voice.

Arizona was confused, she still didn't understand why Callie would move so far from Miami. "Callie, sweetie, I know that this is hard for you, please just understand that I am here for you no matter what." she said in a sweet and non pushy voice.

"I know it's just..." Callie said, on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay. It's okay, take your time. breathe." Arizona said holding Callie's hands in hers.

When Callie finally calmed down a bit she continued. "One day, just like any other, I went to the art classroom for lunch. There was Mr. Thatcher eating his lunch already. I took a deep breath and said to him, "' _Hi. How are you?'"_ he looked up at me and smiled, while he said _"'Well hello Callie, looking lovely today. I'm good how about you?'" "'I'm good just wondering if I could talk to you about something.'"_ I said nervously. He gave me the go ahead and I did, and that is when my whole life changed. When I told him about Erica, he looked at me with this weird face. Back then I didn't understand it, but now I know that was the face of hate, disgust and jealousy. He went crazy after I told him, started screaming and telling me that I was repulsive and weak, to be falling for her, a girl."

"Oh wow Calliope, I'm so sorry that happened..." Arizona started to say before Callie interrupted.

"That's not even the worst part. After that you can pretty much guess, I was back to being alone around school. Until I was assigned to work on the same biology project with Erica. To tell you the truth I was pretty happy about this, but it didn't last for long. Weeks went by and I kept working with Erica, we actually became kinda close, but now I know it was just because she wanted to use me for my money..."

"Do a lot of people do that, use you for your money?" interrupted Arizona.

"Mmmhm, it's kinda another reason why I was always alone." said Callie

"Well just so you know, I'm not one of those people. I really do care about you Calliope, so much. I don't understand how anyone could treat someone as amazing as you so awfully." Arizona said in a very loving and sincere way.

"Yeah, well I think that's about to change..." Calllie said to herself, but not low enough so Arizona couldn't hear. Before Arizona could respond Callie continued, "after a few weeks I started getting this weird feeling that I was being watched and followed. I told Erica but she didn't believe me, she said I was just being paranoid, and for a second I believed her. Until one day. I was getting ready to leave school, so I stopped by my locker and opened it. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except that the family picture I had in my locker, was gone and instead in its place was a white envelop taped to the wall. I took it off and decided to open it. That was the moment I knew I wasn't being paranoid and someone actually was following me."

"What were the pictures of?" asked Arizona.

"Ummmm...it was pictures of me going outside to the mailbox, pictures of me in my room getting dressed or undressed, me sleeping and everything was taken from right outside my window. It was so weird and scary, I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing that came to mind I told the only adult I was once close to besides my dad, Mr. Thatcher..."

Arizona noticed that Callie couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands and that Callie's whole body began to tremble. "Hey, hey take a break, breathe. I'm not going anywhere. No need to rush it." Callie looked up into Arizona's blue eyes that conveyed more messages than a thousand words could and saw the sincerity within them.

A few silent minutes passed before Callie continued. "After I told him what was happening, he told me to be really careful and not tell anyone else in case the person that was doing it was close to me; and that's exactly what I did, I kept it a secret. It got a little better until one night I went out to pick up some late night cravings. I noticed someone was following me so I asked the driver to take a different route but that didn't work. So I just asked the driver to take me home. When I got home, I immediately ran upstairs and closed the door behind me, then I went to the window to pull the curtains close. I was beginning to calm down but then I got a text message that said _" **You** **can't run from me**." _ I called Erica that night, if you ask me why, I don't know... I just thought if she was there with me nothing would happen. I was _so_ wrong. Later that night I found out that calling her made everything worse. About the time Erica said she would be at my house, I got another text that said, _" **you disgusting girl, what do you think you're doing?! It was me you used to call to feel safe, not that little bitch!** " _I swear I almost puked in that second. As I was trying to remain calm, I heard something downstairs and I just hoped it was Erica. After a few minutes passed by and nothing happened, I decided to go downstairs and see if Erica was there. I was pushed against the wall by someone stronger than me. I was about to scream when he slid his hand over my mouth and held a gun against my head..." Callie began to cry and nothing could get her to stop. Arizona did the only thing she could, she twisted around until she could finally hold Callie in her arms properly. They stayed like that for a while as Arizona's mind began to trail off and think of all the terrible things that could have happened to Callie that night. She hated seeing Callie in so much pain, she just wished there was something more she could do for her.

All of a sudden, Callie began talking "I was so scared I didn't know what to do in that moment..." Callie's voice started to crack as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears. "And then it happened, the man in my house with a gun to my head began to talk to me. My world fell apart instantly because I recognized that voice... it was Thatch-Mr. Thatcher, mm-my art teacher, Thatcher." Callie stuttered those words out then stopped talking and just kept crying.

Arizona was in shock, she didn't know what to say or do, all she knew was that she needed to know what that horrible man did to the most amazing girl she had ever met. "Calliope...what did he do to you... I need to know what happened." Arizona said with a bit of vengeance in her voice, on the verge of tears.

"H-he...ummm he ra-rap-raped me, Arizona..." Neither Callie or Arizona could hold it together anymore.

For what seemed like hours, Callie and Arizona just cried. Arizona continued to hold Callie in her arms as tight as possible and tried to wipe away Callie's never-ending stream of tears.

Callie began to speak, "I get it if you want to go." she said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? I told you I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it." Arizona said with honesty in her voice.

"Arizona. No... I'm not good for you. I'm damaged goods. I'm not worthy of you. You're pure and beautiful, and I'm none of that." Callie said in a sad, defeated voice.

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Calliope Torres, the most breathtakingly stunning human being she has ever met, thinks she's not good enough. Before Callie could say anything Arizona responded "No, listen to me." Arizona held Callie's face up so she could look directly into Callie's eyes. " **Calliope, _YOU_ are amazing. _YOU_ are pure. _YOU_ are not damaged goods. Some very awful, unimaginable things have happened to you that no one should have to deal with in a lifetime, but that doesn't make me see you any differently. _YOU_ are still the beautiful brunette I couldn't take my eyes off of the moment you walked into the school office, and _you_... _YOU_ are so amazing inside and out Calliope Torres. Okay. So don't ever say differently, because you mean so much to me, and in my eyes... you are perfect to me.** "

Callie was taken back from Arizona's reaction. No one had ever said something like that to her before and mean it, truly mean it. She could see the truthfulness in Arizona's voice and eyes. "Okay"

"Okay?" said Arizona

"Yes, okay...I believe you. I believe you want to stay, and I want you to stay too."

"Good! So now tell me what happened after that?" Arizona said "... but only if you want to."

"Well..." Callie took a deep breath. " After that I didn't go to school for like two weeks before my parents made me go. At that time they didn't know anything and I was planning on keeping it that way, they just thought I was extremely depressed... which was also not a lie. I couldn't tell my parents especially since Mr. Thatcher was blackmailing me with pictures he took of me that night while he ummm...umm was... r-raping me..." Callie stuttered out. Arizona could tell that Callie had a hard time saying that awful word. "He threatened to send those pictures out to the whole school if I told anyone."

"After he continued to harass me, I couldn't seem to get control of my life. About a week later I was taking a bath, and as I laid there I just felt so alone. I loathed my own body and I hated living in it. Not only did I want to destroy the body I was in, I also wanted to feel in control of my life again... and that's the moment it started..."

"What started?" said Arizona a little confused.

"The cutting. It helped me to feel in control of my life a lot more at first... until one day. I was leaving class and I saw him in the hallway. I remember he looked at me with a sick smile on his face. He knew he was in control and that gave him so much power over me. In that moment, I knew I couldn't live like that anymore...like a puppet in his sick game. So that night as I took a bath, I decided that it was the end. I cut my wrist vertically straight down the middle and deeper than I ever had before. The blood wouldn't stop and eventually my whole body began to go numb."

After hearing this, all Arizona wanted to do was cry. She couldn't wrap her head around the amount of pain Callie must've been feeling in that moment, it was enough pain that she tried take her own life.

Callie began to talk again after a moment of silence, "My dad found me and called 911 as he pulled me out of the bathtub. I don't remember any of this because I was already unconscious, but my dad told me what had happened afterwards. All I remember was waking up in a hospital bed. My parents were just sitting next to my hospital bed crying. They kept asking why I did what I did, and I had no answers for them...I just cried. My mom couldn't bare the thought of seeing me like that so she took my sister and left the room. When I was alone with my dad, all I could tell him was how sorry I was. He asked time after time what had happened and I couldn't hold it in anymore and I told him...I told him everything."

"What did he say?"

"He freaked out, he said he was gonna kill the man that hurt his baby girl. I stopped him though..." Callie paused for a second. "I told my dad about the pictures and how I couldn't have those sent out. I was exhausted. I just wanted to forget everything that had happened. After a lot of convincing, I got my dad to move us away from Miami. He told my mom that it was for business and that the change would be good for me. My sister loved the idea of moving to California as well, so no one said another word about it."

"So the nightmare you had a couple a days ago...?"

"It was a flashback of that night. It doesn't happen much but when it does its hard..."

"I can't believe you had to go through all of this, but I'm glad you're here with me now and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Are you really happy that you met me?" Callie spoke with hesitation.

"Yes I am. You are amazing, and I would love nothing more than to get to know you even better."

"Oh I think you already know plenty..." Callie joked, making Arizona laugh.

Arizona wiped Callie's remaining tears away. Both girls laid in bed wrapped up in each other arms, just thinking.

Finally Arizona turned to Callie and said, "Calliope, I want you to know that you will always be safe with me. I promise to protect you no matter what, I am a good man in a storm and I want nothing more than for you to feel safe and free."

Callie really did feel safe with Arizona. "I want the same for you too Arizona. I will always protect you at all costs."

In that moment they locked eyes, and just smiled at one another. This all felt so right to both the girls, they leaned in and finished the night with an amazing kiss that instantly made almost all the pain they were both feeling go away.

* * *

 **AN: Ok guys, so we know this was a long and VERY emotional chapter but we hope you liked it and we were able to give you more insight to Callie's whole situation. Please remember to review and leave comments on what you like or disliked. Your comments and likes keep this story going, so if you want to see another chapter please leave us some reviews! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we know it was long over due!**

 **PS. We are down one person, so now it will just be Paula and Sami T. continuing to work on this fanfic.**

 **If you want, go follow our twitter page. We will be posting updates about the story on there! Thanks(:**

 **Twitter: PoundcakeFamily**

 **Xoxo- Paula & Sami T.**


End file.
